


Maggie's Monologue

by GlitterFairy_21225



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Richie Tozier, Gen, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Kid Fic, Motherly love, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: Richie, Richie's sexual orientation, and the world around him told specifically from the perspective of the only woman besides Bev and Eddie's mom that he will ever love. A mother who just wants her kid to be happy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier & Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Maggie's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a small writing exercise to prep for writing for parents in my wtm series, turned into this. Probably won't be canon for that, it's just something I figured I could publish.

Hello. My name is Maggie Tozier. When I was fifteen I lost my virginity to a friend I had a crush on from chess club, and a few weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. When I was sixteen I had a baby, I named him Richard, after my father, who was still willing to support me. I was married at eighteen. When my son Richie was eight years old I picked him and his friends up from school. That day he handed me a sealed letter.

The letter was from his teacher, claiming that my son refused to write his Valentine's Day card to any of his female classmates. Instead he wrote towards his best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak. When the teacher insisted he give his card to a girl, he threw a tantrum, punched the teacher in her vagina, and screamed aloud, 'I don't like girls, I like Eddie!'. The letter then listed several child therapists for me to potentially take him to.

I then looked to my son, who was curled up in recliner with his best friend. I was instantly at a loss of what to do. But I still found that I felt no surprise by this situation. I had never heard anything positive about homosexuality, but I like to positively about my son. The only other thing I knew was that Eddie made my son happy, and that Eddie's mother would not be pleased when she got her letter.

I considered the teacher's words, but before taking Eddie home, I took his letter from his envelope and swap it out for a picture of a kitten, just off of a feeling. I spent the night wide awake thinking things over. I thought to myself, 'At least he'll never get pregnant before he graduates high school,' not knowing that that would be the least of traumatizing experiences he has potential experience before he's grown, and the next day I showed my son a picture of Freddie Mercury as a gateway form of acceptance.

He called it stupid. I admit, I feel relief. I thought it was fine and that the teacher was just overreacting. Just in case, I suggested to Went that we have a second child, because I still want grandchildren, but at the time I said it was because I didn't want too big an age gap between babies. He says yes and Richie gets a sister.

One day he came home crying with a bruised face. I assumed he got into another fight and didn't mention it besides handing him ointment. I only thought twice about that bruise when his friends don't show come around and aren't mentioned for the next few weeks, I realize I should have. Richie was angrier after that day, more aggressive. The only point where it seems like he's normal again is for one weekend, where he talked incessantly about his new friend Connor, but even stories of that friend came to a screeching halt as insults and whispers started to follow my son around, and I thought back to that dreaded teacher's note. It's only after he came home a few weeks later covered in sewer water and smelling so bad his sister cried that he mentioned his friends again, and he seemed happy again.

Now he's nearly eighteen years old, it's strange to think that my little boy is older than I was when I had him when he still seems so young. I've already realized that the teacher was right. Not about the therapy thing. I decide that I'm willing to overlook it and not care. I had not brought the topic up to my husband. I did not have the same feeling with my daughter and her female friends. I did not force Richie to tell me about his feelings towards men. When I cleaned his room, I steered clear of his bottom drawer, where he hides magazines I have no interest in knowing he possesses under his clothes.

One day, he sits me and his father down at the dining room table. Eddie is there. I see Eddie whisper in Richie's ear, I can see that it's comforting, I see their hands brush and their eye contact linger. I look at Went, who hasn't noticed anything and I think, 'Oh? This is it, isn't it? Okay then.'

"Mom, Dad." Richie sighs. It's strange to see my chatty son so at a lost for words. "Eddie... no longer lives with his mother. She doesn't want him anymore."

My heart drops. That wasn't what I was expecting. "Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry, sweetie." I stand up to give him a hug, which he accepts wholeheartedly.

"Sonia Kaspbrak!?" Wentworth says in shock. "She just let him go!?"

Richie nods. "She-she's acting like he's already dead! It's bullshit. She says he's already infected beyond helping." My heart breaks even further. Even when I was more on the fence about the possibility of Richie being gay, I would never have even considered the possibility of disowning him and just leaving him out on the streets to fend for himself.

"Well, he's welcome to live with us." My husband says obliviously.

"Actually, he's gonna live with Ben until college." Richie says. "I- I don't- I don't think you'd want us to live together because I like boys in the way I'm supposed to like girls, and Eddie... is my... boyfriend now, but before you say something, that also why Eddie's mom kicked him to the curb, so you have a real chance to win parent of the year."

My husband's jaw drops. Fuck, he didn't even know. It will take a second to get used to the thought, but they don't need to know about any of that. And so, I put a hand on his shoulder and smile at my boys.

"Of course we accept you two together. We just want you to be happy. That is all that matters." I direct that mode towards Wentworth's direction. "And we love you both so, so much."

My name is Maggie Tozier, my son is gay, his boyfriend is really nice. What do you want me to do about it?


End file.
